


In the Next Life

by RubySmiley



Series: UlquiHime [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySmiley/pseuds/RubySmiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks towards the future and sees the things that could have been.<br/>[Orihime-centric drabble collection. Slight Ulquiorra x Orihime]<br/>discontinued; may pick it back up if people like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. winter

Winter is over, and so is the war.

 

Orihime revels in the smell of her home. She revels in the way she falls into her bed's embrace, in the chirping of birds outside her window, and in the warmth of her room.

 

_The warmth of her room._

 

She tells herself that it's warm, but the hands that wrap herself in blankets tell her that it's not warm enough. There is still winter in her room, and when she takes a quivering breath, it creeps down her throat, encasing her screams with ice.

 

They find her later that day, drowning in bedsheets and quilts.

 

Her teeth are chattering, there are goosebumps along her sweaty skin, and although they pry her free and open the windows, they leave the air conditioning be. 

 

"It's cold," she murmurs.

 

They agree.

 


	2. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She feels every second passing by.

When he visits her that day, she asks him for the time.

 

"Do not be foolish, woman. There is nothing you can do with that information."

 

The next time he visits, she tries again, and asks him what date it is.

 

"That is irrelevant. You will be here forever, unless Lord Aizen wishes otherwise."

 

Still, she tries, and when he comes to deliver her dinner, asks him how many days have passed since she first arrived.

 

"Even if I were to give you answers, you have nothing to gain from them."

 

She persists. Inwardly, he sighs.

 

"Seven days."

 

She thanks him, and he turns to leave.

 

"…Wait."

 

He pauses.

 

"When will you come back?"

 

"That is none of your conce-"

 

"When?" At her interruption, his head tilts over his shoulder. She is gazing at the ground, twiddling her fingers, and wringing at the edges of her clothes. 

 

"Tomorrow. I will bring your meal in the morning."

 

"…Can you stay?"

 

"You request for meaningless things."

 

He stays. 

 

She does not ask him for the time again.

 

* * *

 

June 17. 

 

10:47 PM. 

 

250 days since the war ended.

 

Orihime marks today's date on the calendar with a red 'X'. 

 

"I don't need to ask you for the time anymore," she declares. "I have a clock. And a watch. And a calendar." She sniffs, drawing her knees up towards her chest. "And I know that…you're never really ever coming back." She sighs, letting her marker slip from her fingers and fall onto her pillow. 

 

"Though, I wonder… if I asked you to stay now, would you?"

 

She can almost hear his voice. 

 

_"You request for meaningless things."_

 

Almost.

 

She smiles.


End file.
